


Office Hours

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [14]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Professor - Freeform, Smut, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is well pass usual office hours when Marianne comes to visit Professor King in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For mrscartoon

It had been a very long day. Lectures, an exam, a department meeting and now he still had several papers to grade. Bog was sitting at his desk in his office where it was quiet. A cup of coffee sat nearby becoming cold as he took his reading glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was late at the college; some of the evening classes would be ending soon, so the campus was relatively quiet. His department was pretty much empty. He didn't really have anything to go home to, so he had stayed at work. His stomach rumbled a bit. He thought that he really should get something to eat soon. 

He was always forgetting to eat until he was almost sick. Bog sighed, running a hand down his face. Marianne was working her part-time job all weekend, so he would not be seeing her, at least not until Monday in class. He was seriously thinking about asking her to move in with him, but they were still professor and student—it would have to wait. He smiled as he thought of her, spunky beam of sunlight that had crashed into his quiet, dull life like a storm. They ended up having a lot more in common than he would have thought and suddenly he was a fool in love. She had claimed his heart and his body. Sometimes he wondered if it was a sickness, the way he needed her, loved her. 

Bog sighed again, slipping his glasses back on and reaching for his coffee (that was now luke warm) when there was a quiet knock at his door. He frowned looking at his watch, almost ten p.m. “Enter.” He kept his voice gruff since he really did not want a meeting with a student about a grade at this hour. Indeed, one of his students had come to see him; Marianne walked in. He looked so surprised to see her it was slightly comical. “Marianne?” She grinned broadly. “Hey.” 

“What are you doing here?” He said it softly. 

She lifted her brows at him. “Not happy to see me?” 

“Nnno, no! That's not what I meant! I was just surprised. You said you would be working all weekend.” He stood up with a bit of a stumble. 

She quietly closed the door as she stepped the rest of the way into his office. “I decided that I could not go a whole weekend without seeing you. I went by your house, but since it was dark, I figured you would be here.” 

Her hand was behind her back and he heard the lock turn. “Besides, I had you on my mind all day.” 

He blushed. 

God, she loved it when he blushed, accompanied by that tender look in his blue eyes. She loved that scruffy unkempt professor look of his. She walked over to him, almost slinking across the small space. He was so weak where she was concerned. He just sat there watching her, as she laced her arms around his neck leaning in, her eyes moved over his face looking hungry as her eyes lingered on his lips. His hands went to her waist, pulling her up against him, lustfully staring down into those warm brown depths of her eyes. 

She smiled, she had lip gloss on that gave her lips a faint purple tint. He pulled her hard against his body to cover her mouth with his, thanking whatever gods were out there that his office didn't have a window. She tasted like berries as he licked her glossy lips. 

She moaned against his mouth, his tongue and lips were the most erotic and simulating, she could simply kiss him all day. His teeth nipped at her lips, his tongue stroked her mouth. He pulled his head back, his gaze hot as he looked at her, his glasses had slipped down a bit to the nip of his long nose, his blue eyes sparkled over the top as he asked a little unsure. “Here?” 

For an answer, she ran her hands down his chest pulling on the shirt he had tucked into his slacks. Bog leaned behind her, brushing everything off his desk in a moment of abandon. He could clean it up later. Oh yeah, there had been some coffee there too, oh well. 

He lifted her by her waist and sat her on his desk. She giggled, parting her legs as he moved between them and pulling her close. He was already hard when he pressed against her. Their kissing was deep and passionate, accompanied by more licks and nips. Marianne thought warmly again how she could kiss him all day. 

Bog moaned her name softly as his mouth moved to her neck, his tongue tracing the vein from under her ear down her throat leaving a moist trail to her collar. She leaned back on her hands as he did so, her eyes fluttering. God, his hands were exquisite against her skin, slightly rough, his hands moved up under her t-shirt, pushing the cloth up over her breasts. He gently dragged the tips of his nails along her ribs sending a little tickle over her flesh. 

Bog's mouth moved to brush over the tops of her breasts then over her bra. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it away. She groan and moved her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his short hair, mussing it as she moaned softly. His warm breath came through the fabric of her bra heating her breasts in the most delicious way. Her nipples were so hard with need to have his mouth on her. She arched, willing him to suck on her breasts, mentally begging him to do it. 

He ran his hands up over her ribs again, his thumbs resting just under her bra as his mouth returned to hers. “May I?” His eyes met hers, making heat melt down to her groin. “Yes, Bog, please.” 

His smile was a mix of wicked delight and tenderness as he slipped his hands around to her back and easily unhooked her bra. Bog's fingers moved up her back and along her shoulders, sliding the bra down her arms. He didn't go right for her breasts, which made her want to whine. His tongue played against her lips. He slowly made his way down her neck, tasting her skin, she was sunshine and life all the things he had been missing in his life. He moved his lips down between her breasts. 

“Oh, Bog...” 

He was teasing her, he looked sexy and handsome with his mussed up hair, the glasses, his rumpled clothes and she wanted him. Damn! The man knew what he was doing, as his long fingered hands came up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs moving in slow circles over her nipples causing her back to arch, a deep moan of intense pleasure escaping from between her lips. 

He kissed her again, a slow lingering kiss, as his thumbs gently moved over her nipples. She groaned with want, her whole body was tense with the need to be released. Bog moved to nibble at her neck as he kept up the slow rotation around her nipples, her breathing coming in pants as he continued. His mouth finally made it to one breast, sucking and licking as his thumb continued to stroke her other nipple, until she gasped, her body jerked with an orgasm that nearly lifted her off the desk. 

“Bog!!” Marianne dug her fingers into the desk, trying to hold on. He pulled away from her breasts, his fingers drifted to her leggings. 

He touched her gently through the fabric, feeling the heat and dampness radiating from her core. He moved his hands down one on her legs, the feel of his fingers sensual as he pulled her boot off, slipping off her sock then proceeded to do the same with her other leg. She held her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him. He was slow, delicate, carefully enjoying what he was doing, which drove heat, need, to pool in her groin and breasts again, with a raging tightness in her sex and stomach. 

She was breathing in short pants as he looked at her, those blue eyes of his burned into her. God, she loved him. He moved the tips of his fingers, sliding them along the top of her leggings leaning in to kiss her. She shuddered. He tasted so good, felt so good, the way he touched her. He pulled at her leggings and she shifted, pushing up on her hands as he tugged her leggings down past her hips. He guided them down her shapely legs until he had a completely naked Marianne on his desk. 

She smiled crookedly as her cheeks burned red. 

Bog stood there for a moment staring at her. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, gently spreading her legs, his hands on her knees for a moment, his mouth was warm as his lips kissed the inside of her thighs working his way closer. She watched him, it was almost as if he was at an altar, the way his lips and tongue glided down to her center. He stopped for a moment, his blue eyes glanced up at her, asking permission without a word. She reached down, sliding his glasses off and setting them beside her. The smile he gave her was almost too much for her to take, he was so gorgeous. He moved her legs out wider for a moment, exposing her to him. Bog leaned in and slowly ran his tongue along her. She gasped, leaning back on her hands. 

“Aahhh, Bog...” 

Marianne felt the smile on his lips as he started to lick her deliberately, achingly slow so that she could feel each inch of his tongue. He took one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder, then the other before plunging his tongue into her, causing her whole body to arch. She dropped back onto her elbows as he lifted her hips. He sucked deeply at her core, sending a shudder through her body. She started panting again as his tongue twisted and twirled, finding her spot and milking it with his lips and tongue. 

She gasped and then pressed her lips tightly together, holding back her cry of pleasure. She was trying to be quiet as he moved his tongue in and out, flick then suck, twirl, his teeth gently brushing her sex as he felt her orgasm. Marianne's legs trembled and Bog felt her toes point as her fingers struggled to find purchase on the desk. 

He kissed her sex one more time before he stood up, gently moving her legs down. Bog gave her a wicked grin with a hint of shyness about it. She reached for him, yanking him close and kissing him with a purr. Her hands wandered down to his pants, working to get them open. She pulled back a little, hissing. 

“Get these off, Professor King.” He chuckled blushing. He undid his pants and she yanked them down, pushing him back until his knees hit his desk chair. She bent down and pulled the pants and underwear to his ankles. Bog stuttered as he murmured. 

“Desk, main drawer.” She turned, Bog watching each of her moves; she was graceful, like a dancer. She opened the desk, pulling out a condom. She tore it open, walking over to roll it down his length. 

Bog let out a moan. “Aahhhaa....” 

Marianne grinned wickedly and then she straddled him. The chair rolled back on its wheels hitting the wall. She was panting hard as she reached down between them, grasping his erection. Bog groaned, his head dropping back against the chair, but when she adjusted and moved to slide onto him, he gasped reaching out to grab her hips. 

Bog dug his fingers into the skin of her hips, holding on as she gripped the back of the chair. She rotated her hips once then started to press and thrust. Bog dropped his head back against the chair again with a groan, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She felt so good, wet and tight around him. He opened his eyes again to see her smoldering look, her brown eyes seemed to glow as she gasped taking in a deep breath. 

She arched and her breasts moved up to brush his chin. Bog moved his hands up the curve of her back bringing his mouth to her breasts. Marianne cried out his name as he sucked one of her breasts, her nipple hard as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She reached down to grab the arm rests and lifted up and lowered herself then thrust her hips moaning. “Oh, yes, yes, yes!” 

Her thrusts became harder, faster. Bog was taken along with her as she moved, he let her breast go, his blue eyes moved to her chest watching her breasts bounce as she moved, then to her face. Watching her face transform with her pleasure made his whole body respond to her. 

She was so wet, he felt the flood of her orgasm and he choked on a sob, for him, he made her orgasm, she came for him. It still amazed him that this young, vibrant woman wanted, loved him! He thrust upward as she came down, burying himself deeply into her, his orgasm ripped through him as he cried out her name. The chair rolled a bit, rolling across the wall as they both orgasm together before hitting one of the bookcases in his office. 

They held each other, his feet planted firmly on the floor to keep the chair from moving again. Marianne moved her hands from the arms of the chair to wrap around his neck. “Hmm, I love you, Bog.” She nuzzled his neck. He slowly stroked his fingertips along her spine, over her back and up again to her shoulders. His voice was husky as he murmured. “I love you, Marianne.” 

She whispered softly. “So do I get an “A,” Professor King?” 

Bog pulled back to gape at her and she started laughing. “Teasing!! I'm teasing!!” 

Bog laughed. “Not funny.” 

Marianne giggled and licked his mouth. “It's a little funny.” 

He grinned. “Yes, you get an “A”


End file.
